


Agent 8

by Kiko9300



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coruscant, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko9300/pseuds/Kiko9300
Summary: Agent 8 is skilled at three things; spying, scheming and killing. Three things she's not so good at; Sabacc, cooking and pretending to be an Empress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think.

_Two years ago_

 

The white lights brightened and dimmed as she took the elevator to Snoke’s throne room on _The Supremacy_. Her reports to Snoke on the Coruscant politicians usually occurred by hologram, but every now and then she was expected to make her reports in person. Agent 8 was one of nine elite agents who reported directed to the elusive Supreme Leader. Each agent was placed undercover on a key planet, discreetly spying, destabilising and assassinating high standing members of the New Republic.

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to fire and rubble. _What the hell?_ Sleek copper hair catches her eye amongst all of the red and black. General Hux was standing over the still form of Kylo Ren, his back to her. She glances over to the throne in the centre of the room and sees the lower half of Snoke’s body still sat in his throne, the upper half by his feet. Hux turns to Agent 8 as he adjusts his outer robe over the blaster at his hip. She watches his pallid face as he sizes her up, taking in the knives strapped to her thighs, the blaster at her hip and the electroblade poking above her right shoulder.

 

“Ah, Agent 8. It appears as though Ren has killed the Supreme Leader.” He says with false casualness. Without waiting for a reply, Hux storms off towards the elevator. She turns towards him as he passes her and watches his sneering face as the elevator doors close. _Oookay then?_

 

Her attention turns back to the Commander as she slowly approaches him to check for his pulse and breathing, her combat boots echoing in the vast space. He is lying on his slide facing her, strands of his shoulder length black hair sticking to his face. She had only ever seen Commander Ren at a distance and always with his mask on. She looks at his face, surprised. His face looks peaceful, not one you would associate with the fearsome Kylo Ren. As she bends down to feel at his neck for a pulse, he jumps awake. She immediately takes a few steps back as he slowly struggles to bring himself to his feet. He appraises her, noting her various weapons and sleek black combat gear.

 

“You’re an agent?” He asks, voice strained.

 

“Yes, sir. Agent 8. I’m stationed on Coruscant.” She replies. _Did he see her as a threat in his weakened state?_ She remains on high alert. “I take it you are now the Supreme Leader..?” The question trailing off as her eyes wonder over to Snoke. With a quizzical look on her face she turns back to face Kylo Ren.

 

He turns his back to her and stalks towards the remains of his former Master with a heavy gait. He doesn’t respond for a while. His fists clenching and unclenching, the leather straining over his knuckles. She sees his broad shoulders rise and fall with his laboured breathing.

 

“Yes.” He says, voice low. He turns to face her. “Assemble all of the other agents on _The Finalizer_ in four standard days.” He orders.

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” She replies, saluting before turning to leave.

 

*

 

The hologram of a slim woman with sharp cheekbones and dark lips appears.

 

“Agent 5.” Agent 8 greeted. “Supreme Leader Snoke is dead, killed by Kylo Ren. Ren is the new Supreme Leader. He has requested that all agents meet with him on _The Finalizer_ in four standard days.”

 

“Very well. I’ll leave Takodana immediately.” Agent 5 replies.

 

“See you soon Bazine.” Agent 8 says, cutting the hologram off.

 

*

 

_Four days later_

 

All nine agents stand in a meeting room aboard _The Finalizer_. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren walks in, cowl flowing behind him as he takes his position at the front of the room. General Hux trails behind him, hands clasped behind his back. They all kneel.

 

“Rise, agents.” He says. “I am aware of the duties you performed for Snoke. With the Hosnian system gone, we will be pushing to conquer the remaining core worlds. Agent 8, you will remain in Coruscant. Agents 6 and 7, you will join her. Agents 2 and 9 will move to Corellia. Agent 1 will take Kuat. Agents 3, 4 and 5, Chandrila. Take out any leaders who would oppose us ready for our military to move in. Extort, blackmail and seduce anyone else who can be swayed to our cause”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader!” Reply all nine agents.

 

“Dismissed. Agent 8, remain behind.” Says Kylo. He waits for the rest of the room to file out before beginning. “Once the war is won and I become Emperor of the galaxy, I intend to make Coruscant my seat of power. You have spent the most time there. Tell me everything I need to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Present day_

 

Kylo Ren, Emperor of the galaxy, walked through his palace. It was the tallest building on Coruscant - a huge pillar of obsidian coated durasteel, each level narrower than the last. The public areas of the palace were ostentatious. Shiny black floors and golden ornate columns rose up to the high ceilings. Large well decorated rooms for holding social events and balls. Rooms designed to impress even the most high-level Coruscanti. His private quarters however were more utilitarian; black floor, black walls, black furniture.

 

He left the socialising to the now Chancellor Armitage Hux. The Emperor would make appearances at these events about twice a year, sitting on his throne in his mask, gloves and long black tunic. He observed his subjects during these times. They would steal glances at him. Curiosity or fear? Both. Maybe even respect from a select few. But never adoration. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that his past ruthlessness would be forgotten any time soon. He had managed to bring order to the galaxy but it was not at peace. He received reports almost daily of a new faction of rebels, be it two people or a small army. The bold, reckless ones were always crushed immediately before they could cause many fatalities or further insurgency. But the more cautious ones? They were much more tricky to handle.

 

This evening Hux is hosting his annual military gala. It was intended to celebrate the high ranking officers of the First Order but the event was always attended by the wealthy, from executives of profitable businesses to the latest celebrities. The Emperor made his way to his grand throne room, the venue of tonight’s gala. As he approaches, two Stormtroopers open the sleek double doors to allow him entry. The crowd parts as he makes his way towards his throne, all conversation having ceased. He turns back towards the guests as he takes his seat.

 

“Continue.” He says, his voice muffled with static from his mask. At this, the guests rise from their kneeling position and the chatter commences again. Emperor Ren steels himself for another boring evening.  

 

*

 

Agent 8 moves along the throne room, untouched drink in her hand. She had chatted briefly to Chancellor Hux and his new wife Isabella. Somehow Isabella had managed to mellow Hux out to the point where she could hold a civil conversation with him.

 

Over the past few years, Agent 8 had made a name for herself – and that name was now Elena Zirilli – as a philanthropist. This cover story was generously funded by the First Order and was created in order to allow her to brush shoulders with Coruscant’s politicians. The Emperor had decided to leave much of the Coruscant political infrastructure in place, instead placing a few of his own people in key places, with Hux pulling the strings as chancellor. This allowed for a more subtle takeover when the First Order invaded Coruscant and resulted in less dissent from its people. As far as they were concerned it was business as usual.

 

*

 

Kylo Ren was people watching when he spotted Agent 8. She was stood admiring a baroque statue wearing a long-sleeved open back white gown, fitted at the bust, waist and hips, then flowing loosely to the ground. Kylo stands up and makes his way over to her, weaving through startled guests and finely dressed waiters handing out Daruvvian champagne.

 

“Elena. Good to see you again.” Kylo says, conscious of the guests around them not so subtly eavesdropping. “Let’s talk somewhere more private.” They both exit the throne room and make their way in silence to one of the meeting rooms at the other end of the long corridor. “What is the update on Senator Lucas Pierson?”

 

“I met with him again three days ago to discuss funding for hospitals in the Zi-Kree sector. He’s growing more and more outspoken on his distaste for you and the First Order. I think Pierson is planning something. He implied that he had several friends in high places who he’s in close contact with but I’ve yet to identify them.” She says, eyes roaming around the room. She felt uncomfortable talking to the Emperor with his mask on. Should she look at the black void where his eyes should be? She instead always found herself staring at the grooves of the chrome plating on his forehead or the muzzle-like mouthpiece.

 

“Keep track of him. Once we know who else he is plotting with, we can eliminate them all.” Kylo replies. “Good work agent. Enjoy the rest of the party.” With that he departs, cape flowing behind him.

 

*

 

Popularity was a big part of leadership. Many leaders had made the mistake in the past of ruling by fear alone. Fear would only get you so far. It was for this reason that the Emperor had assembled a public relations team.

 

“Sir, we have come across some…gossip.” The silver haired man sat to Kylo’s right turns bright red as his voice trails off. The PR advisers all shift in their seats uncomfortably.

 

“Well?” Kylo grits through his teeth.

 

“A few of the guests who attended the military gala claim to have seen you leaving with a young woman and there has been some…speculation.” Kylo gets more and more agitated by the second. “It’s just that you usually sit on your throne the whole time and don’t interact with anyone so when they saw you talking to a rather attractive…” The man starts choking, raising his hands to his neck. The other advisors look at each other, truly alarmed now.

 

“Sir” says another advisor. “This is good news. Your popularity is up.” The man abruptly stops choking.

 

“What?”

 

“The people love the idea of you, er, being a family man.” Her voice going up at the end. “It makes you seem more relatable, more approachable.”

 

“I see.” He pauses. “Anything else?”

 

“No sir.” They all mumble. Kylo leaves the room and comms Dopheld Mitaka.

 

“Set a meeting with Agent 8.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dress that Agent 8 is wearing.
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

 

Agent 8 made her way back home in early hours of the morning. She had spent the past few hours waiting for her target at a dingy club in the underworld. The club had smelled of crowded bodies and spilled alcohol, the pulsating lights dancing over her lilac wig as she stood in a dark corner. The target had walked in, chatted briefly with the bartender, then started towards the back room. Agent 8 had pulled a poison-laced dagger from a concealed pocket in her leather jacket and held it flush against her arm, close to her body. She had walked past the target, slashing a small incision on the back of his shoulder. He had managed to enter the back room none-the-wiser, the slow-acting poison seeping through the muscle into his bloodstream. Within a few minutes, a large bald man burst through the back door, shouting for help.

“Boss just collapsed! He isn’t breathing!”

Agent 8 left the club then, knowing the target was as good as dead.

 

Her apartment was on the upper levels with a view over the skyline. As she walked in she was greeted by a fluffy black cat at her feet mewling loudly.

“Hey Arcturus!” She bends to scratch him behind his ears, his head tilting affectionately. He follows her into the dome shaped bedroom and leaps onto the large bed. Agent 8 takes off her clothes and crawls into bed, contemplating the meeting with the Emperor tomorrow.

 

*

 

Kylo Ren finds Agent 8 waiting for him outside his private chambers. As he approaches she kneels.

“There’s no need for that.” Kylo offers his hand to help her stand. She takes it and he opens the door to his chambers using the force. “Please, sit.” He removes his mask, the mechanism hissing, and drops it heavily onto the table in the lounge. Kylo takes a seat opposite her remaining silent for a moment, his jaw working. Kylo felt like he was asking her to do something indecent. He was aware that he hadn’t said anything for a while now. “My PR advisors…” Kylo stands and begins pacing. “They’ve asked me to…I have a new mission for you.” He presses his lips together and watches her closely. “When people look at me they are reminded of the war that the First Order waged. They fear me but they don’t like me. My PR team said I need to be more relatable. They have advised…that I have a relationship...with a woman.”

“You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?” He feels in the force for Agent 8’s reaction. Shock and maybe a little bit of excitement? “That’s a good idea.” She says with the hint of a smile. “Yes, the Core loves this kind of stuff. Every week there’s a new couple that the media is obsessing over. This could be a great strategy.” Her face turns to a frown. “But I’m not sure if I’m the right person. I’m supposed to be gaining Lucas Pierson’s trust. He’s not going to want to tell me about his Resistance friends if I’m the Emperor’s girlfriend. Perhaps Agent 6…”

“No, forget about your previous mission.” Kylo says, having regained his confidence. He stood tall again as the imposing Emperor. “Do you accept this new mission?”

“Yes.”

 

*

 

They had decided to arrange a public outing together every week. This evening they were attending the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru District. Kylo and Agent 8 (going by the name Elena in public) arrive at the opera house in a sleek black military class speeder. Kylo exits the speeder first in his usual armoured long cloak and mask. A red cloaked attendant immediately approaches the Emperor and kneels.

“Emperor Ren. It is an honour to have you visit the opera house. We have reserved the best viewing box for you and your guest.” The young man stammers, his brow beginning to sweat. Kylo holds his hand out to help Elena out of the speeder. She grabs it firmly and steps out.

“Lead the way.” Orders Kylo through the mask. Kylo and Elena follow the attendant through the elegant red and gold hallway side by side. Elena surveys the room as they walk up red carpeted steps. Many of the other attendees were openly staring at them. She spots a Mon Calamari couple darting glances at them, whispering to one another and then she has to hide her laugh when she sees an old wealthy looking woman pull out a pair of golden binoculars and point it their way. She could tell that they were assessing her, wondering who she was and what her relationship to the Emperor was. She was dressed too finely to be one of the First Order military personnel. She was wearing a long black dress with sheer lace cut-out panels along her waist and down both legs. The look was completed by a black cape with sheer polka dot mesh across her shoulders. Her outfit looked like a sheer, more feminine version of Kylo’s.

Elena reaches towards Kylo and links her arm around his. She feels the jolt go through his body as he turns his mask sharply down at her. Before she can react he faces forward again and continues walking, placing his gloved hand over hers. They finally reach the viewing box and Elena sits down quickly, weary from having to keep up with Kylo’s long legs.

“This was Sheev Palpatine’s favourite…” The attendant begins but Kylo cuts him off.

“Leave us.”

 

Kylo and Elena watch a female Xi’Dec perform. As the final song ends, the whole auditorium cheers. Elena stands and begins to clap. Seeing Elena, Kylo reluctantly stands and brings his hands together, the leather of his gloves muffling the noise. She audience slowly begins to file out.

“We should probably wait a while until it dies down a bit.” Says Elena. They both sit down, facing directly ahead.

“Did you enjoy the opera?” Kylo asks, breaking the silence. Elena shifts in her chair to face him slightly, one leg crossing over the other.

“Yes it was amazing! I’ve never been to anything like this before!” She exclaims. “I was kind of scared halfway through though that the singer’s boob-things were going to explode.” She adds nonchalantly. Kylo chuckles through his mask.

“Elena, those are her egg sacks. Have you never seen a Xi’Dec before?” He says, amusement clear in his voice.

She smiles. “Nope.”

“We should leave now.” Kylo says looking around the auditorium. They return to the speeder and Kylo pilots them back to his palace. Elena watches the bright lights of the Coruscant skyline whirl past her.

“Do you think it worked?” Asks Agent 8. Kylo shifts his head towards her.

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to anyone who recognises the opera singer is.
> 
> This is the dress Agent 8 is wearing.  
> It's Elie Saab Fall/Winter 2018.
> 
>  


End file.
